The present invention relates to a device for guiding the winding drum of a handling door for an industrial building comprising a flexible curtain, horizontal stiffening crosspieces and guiding slideways which are secured to the vertical and opposed uprights of the door.
The drum of a handling door makes it possible, on the one hand, for the flexible curtain to be driven so as to move it quickly between a closed position and an open position and, on the other hand, for the flexible curtain and the hauling straps to be wound around its horizontal shaft.
Guide devices which consist in axially holding the output shafts provided at each end of the drum in bearings secured to the vertical and opposed uprights of the handling door are known.
This kind of guide device has certain disadvantages as regards the vertical retention of the drum if a guide bearing breaks.
What is found when a guide bearing deteriorates is that the drum can drop down inside vertical and opposed uprights and damage the flexible curtain.
Furthermore, the vertical drop of the drum may cause the flexible curtain to be unwound quickly and may give rise to serious accidents if people are passing through the handling door at the same time.
Retaining devices which make it possible to overcome the above drawbacks to prevent the vertical drop of the drum in the event of the breakage of a bearing are known from French patent 2 694 371.
These retaining devices consist in fixing, inside the vertical and opposed uprights of the handling door, and just below the drum, a safety piece in the shape of a U the most open part of which faces toward the drum.
This safety piece makes it possible, on the one hand, to catch the drum when a bearing breaks and, on the other hand, because of the reliefs provided in the bottom of the U, to slow or impede the unwinding of the flexible curtain to prevent any risk of an accident.
The guide device according to the present invention is intended at improving the means of holding and fitting the drum between the vertical and opposed uprights of a flexible-curtain handling door.
The guide device according to the present invention consists in the fact that each vertical upright of the handling door for an industrial building comprises, at its upper part, a hole through which the cylinder of the drum passes so that the bearings of the cylinder collaborate with a respective mounting plate fixed to the profile of the uprights for guiding the rotation of said drum, while the hole comprises means of braking the cylinder when a bearing and/or the corresponding mounting plate break(s) so as to prevent, on the one hand, the drum from falling down vertically, and, on the other hand, the flexible curtain from being lowered.
The guide device according to the present invention consists in the fact that each upright is made of a section piece of rigid material in the shape of a C or a U consisting of a vertical wall which is extended at right angles by two parallel flanges each having a respective lip which delimits, facing the wall, the entry to an opening.
The guide device according to the present invention consists in the fact that the walls of each upright are pierced in their upper part with a hole of circular or oval shape for the passage of the cylinder of the drum.
The guide device according to the present invention consists in the fact that the hole comprises, on its internal periphery, a series of teeth forming means of braking the cylinder of the drum.
The guide device according to the present invention consists in the fact that the hole accommodates, on its toothed internal edge, a seal protecting the edges of the flexible curtain as the latter is wound up- around the cylinder of the drum.
The guide device according to the present invention consists in the fact that each bearing of the cylinder collaborates with a connecting mounting plate which is fixed, by screws, to the lips of the flanges of each upright.
The guide device according to the present invention consists in the fact that the hole has an oval profile, the deformed part of which is in the bottom part of the hole so as to have a diameter smaller than the outside diameter of the cylinder of the drum to allow it to be prevented from rotating when a bearing and/or the mounting plate break(s).
The guide device according to the present invention consists in the fact that the opening provided over the entire height of each upright has a width which is greater than the outside diameter of the cylinder of the drum so that the latter can be extracted laterally and by sliding once the mounting plates have been removed.